This disclosure generally relates to resealable closure arrangements for packages, such as, plastic bags. In particular, the present invention relates to resealable closure mechanisms or zipper-type closures opening and closing of which is facilitated with a slider device.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they include a reclosable or resealable closure construction that can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. As such, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products. Resealable containers, such as plastic bags, additionally are marketed specifically for the purpose of storing product that was not originally provided in a resealable or reclosable package.
The opening and closing of some types of resealable packages is facilitate by using a slider device mounted on the resealable closure construction. Generally, the resealable closure construction has interlocking closure profiles that mate to seal the package, and umnate to provide access to the interior of the package. The slider device typically includes a separator or plow-type structure at one end that unmates or pries apart the closure profiles when the slider device travels in a first direction along the closure construction. The sidewalls of the slider device are inwardly tapered from one end to the opposite end so that when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction, the sidewalls engage the closure profiles and progressively move them into engagement to close the resealable package.
Concerns are raised regarding resealable closure constructions with slider devices. One such concern is the installation of slider devices. Another concern is the plow design and the ability of the plow to effectively open the resealable closure construction. Another concern is containing product within the interior of the package. Therefore, improvements are desirable.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, a slider device for use with a reclosable package is disclosed. The slider device includes a top wall, first and second sidewalls, and a separating structure. The first sidewall depends from the top wall and includes a first hooking construction. The second sidewall also depends from the top wall and includes a second hooking construction. The top wall and first and second sidewalls define a first cavity that operably receives a closure mechanism having first and second selectively engageable closure profiles. The separating structure selectively separates the first and second profiles of the closure mechanism.
The separating structure includes a stabilizer and a separator. The stabilizer extends from the second sidewall and the second hooking construction into the first cavity. The stabilizer retains a lower portion of the second closure profile in close contact with a lower portion of the first closure profile. The separator depends from the top wall and extends from the first sidewall into the first cavity. The separator applies pressure to an upper portion of the second closure profile to push the upper portion of the second closure profile away from an upper portion of the first closure profile, causing the first and second closure profiles to separate.
In another aspect, the present disclosure involves a closure arrangement for use with a resealable or reclosable package. The closure arrangement includes a closure mechanism having first and second closure profiles and a slider device. The slider device has structure analogous to the slider device previously described.
Another aspect involves a resealable package. The resealable package includes first and second panel sections joined together to define an enclosed region and a mouth that provides access to the enclosed region. The resealable package also includes a closure arrangement secured to the first and second panel sections for selectively opening and sealing the mouth. The closure arrangement h as structure analogous to the closure arrangement previously described.
Another aspect involves a method of opening a closure mechanism having first and second closure profiles. The method includes moving a slider device along the closure mechanism in a first direction; pushing a first portion of the first closure profile away from a first portion of the second closure profile; and retaining a second portion of the first closure profile proximate to a second portion of the second closure profile during said step of pushing
The above summary of principles of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The figures and the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.